L'étrangère qui éleva les futurs héros, tome 2
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Le tournoi de Yuei commence. Siggi et All Might observent leurs élèves, relevant leurs progressions, surtout Izuku. Mais il semblerait que le changement soit dans l'air, mais est-ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ? Vous saurez tout dans ce nouveau tome !
1. Résumé des épisodes précédents

**Hey tout le monde ! ****Ç****a fait un très long moment que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie !**

**Ces derniers temps j'ai eu peu de temps de m'occuper de mes écrits, mais je n'abandonne pas. En attendant, je vais vous faire un petit résumé/prologue. Résumé du tome 1 pour vous remettre dans le contexte de l'histoire et un prologue en vous présentant un petit début de ce nouveau tome. **

**Je vais vous laisser lire, on se retrouvera pour le chapitre 1 ! **

**Merci encore à Aethyan de m'aider à écrire cette fiction. **

**Je rappelle que l'univers du manga ne m'appartiens pas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'étrangère qui éleva les futurs héros

_Toute cette histoire commença avec l'attaque des supers vilains sur Yuei. Le conseil administratif de l'école décida de faire appel à une jeune héroïne spécialisée en psychologie en plus d'avoir des approches de combat peu orthodoxe comparé au Japon. _

_Cette jeune femme se prénomme Siggi Arnbjörn. Une jeune norvégienne ayant une apparence des plus étonnante et un caractère bien trempé. _

_Au cours des semaines précédent le tournoi, elle apprit à connaître ses élèves, mais elle servait également de psychologue, afin de les aider à évoluer et à mieux comprendre leur adversaire. _

_Mais elle avait aussi une autre fonction, celle d'aider le jeune Izuku Midoriya à contrôler le One For All et de guider All Might dans son rôle de mentor, puisque le jeune Midoriya tient son pouvoir de ce héros. _

_Mais Siggi a quelques problèmes qui ont valu le retour de sa famille dans sa vie, mais peut-être que ce n'était rien d'alarmant, en fin elle l'espère._

_Nous reprenons l'histoire au moment du départ de la première épreuve du tournoi. _

_Le tournoi promet d'être amusant et plein de rebondissement ! _

" Le soleil réchauffa doucement le regroupement d'élève présent au sein du stade de l'école. Un bruit assourdissant venait de là, qui ressemblait beaucoup à des cris, des sifflements ou des applaudissements. On ne saurait vraiment distingués les bruits puisque les spectateurs étaient plus d'un millier dans les gradins.

Du côté des élèves, tous appréhendaient (enfin presque tous) la première épreuve qui était désignée au hasard, rendant encore plus stressant ce moment.

3.2.1 … Que le tournoi commence !"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 1 de ce deuxième tome. J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire, mais faut savoir que les études, ça prend du temps. CQFD.  
**

**J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances d'été, malgré les canicules, les orages et tout le tatouin. **

**Merci encore à Aethyan de me corriger et de me conseiller ! Merci également à vous, de me suivre, même si je suis extrêmement longue ! **

**Comme à chaque fois, MHA ne m'appartient pas. Si durant votre lecture, vous avez des idées à me soumettre pour améliorer un moment dans le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me proposer. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le tournoi venait de commencer. Le public était surexcité comme à chaque fois, chaque tournoi apportait son lot de surprises et de tensions que tout le monde appréciait. Siggi le sentait, ce sentiment d'excitation venant des participants et du public, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis un certain temps, quelle étrange sensation, elle en avait presque le tournis, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour autant.

All Might se plaça à ses côtés afin d'avoir une vue dégagée sur le stade, à ce moment-là, les élèves firent leur entrée, accompagnés par la fougue du public. Les deux professeurs remarquèrent Izuku qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens, remarquant la foule immense présente dans les gradins. Un fin sourire vint orner leurs visages, ça les amusait.

Les secondes se rassemblèrent devant un podium où se tenait Midnight, une autre héroïne/enseignante de Yuei. Siggi ne l'aimait pas trop, elle la trouvait vulgaire dans ses gestes et dans sa tenue d'héroïne et elle l'avait déjà entendu lui casser du sucre dans son dos, trois bonnes raisons qui d'après la Norvégienne, étaient valables pour la détester. Cela étant, son instinct animal a aussi contribué à la naissance de ce ressentiment.

Midnight demanda à Katsuki de venir faire un discours en tant que représentant, ce qui étonna sa classe et la seule phrase qu'il prononça accentua la haine des autres secondes envers les 2nd A.

Katsuki abuse un peu. All Might avait l'air de ne pas trop aimer le comportement de l'explosif.

C'est sa manière à lui de se démarquer des autres auprès des agences, ce qui est intelligent. Siggi continuait de fixer les élèves alors que la première épreuve allait être annoncée.

C'est vrai, mais en général, les agences n'aiment pas les têtes brulées qui ne savent pas coopérer.

Mais il le montrera bien assez tôt je pense. Il faut dire que nos élèves sont des durs à cuire.

Ah ça, je ne te le fais pas dire !

« CETTE ANNEE CE SERA : COURSE D'OBSTACLES ! »

La première épreuve venait de tomber. Chacun pour soi. Siggi avait hâte de voir comment ses élèves allaient s'en sortir.

3 … 2 …. 1 …. PARTEZ !

Ça y est, le départ est donné, tous les élèves se marchent dessus, ils n'arrivent pas à passer, sauf un. Shouto active son alter de glace, il gèle les pieds de ses adversaires temporaires, mais d'autres membres de sa classe le suivent. Ce sont Momo, Katsuki, Yûga et Eijiro. Les autres de la classe ne tardent pas à les imiter.

Mais celui qui attire également le regard est Shinso, Siggi le connaît assez bien, surtout son alter qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Shinso venait souvent voir la jeune étrangère afin de lui parler de ses peurs, de ses rêves, non plus comme une prof ou une psy, mais en tant amie. C'est ce qui rendait la Norvégienne si super aux yeux des élèves, elle était accessible contrairement aux autres profs.

La course était toujours aussi intense, Shouto allait s'attaquer aux robots face à lui, quand Izuku passa entre les jambes de l'un d'entre eux, mais il avait fait ça avec une vitesse déconcertante, jamais Shouto n'avait vu Izuku utiliser son alter sans se blesser.

Au moment où un robot allait aplatir sa main sur Shouto, se dernier réagit immédiatement en les gelant le temps qu'il passe. Au moment où il dépassa les robots, la glace se brisa, les libérant de nouveau. Katsuki, dans sa grande patience, les explosa en quelques explosions assez violentes, il faut le dire. Tellement violentes que tout le monde était au sol, mais au moins Kacchan avait explosé les robots pour tout le monde.

Un peu plus loin de cette désolation, Izuku continuait de prendre de l'avance sur les autres, mais un certain hétérochrome se ramena bien assez vite. Ils firent un bout de chemin côte à côte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au prochain obstacle, que l'on nomme la chute.

Aucune hésitation pour Shouto, il saute, son pied droit atterrit sur la corde, il la gèle en une seconde. Il surfe tout le long jusqu'à atteindre l'autre côté sans problème. Mais Izuku était toujours derrière, réfléchissant à toute allure, quand une idée surgit. Les autres concurrents arrivaient.

Il repensa aux petites impulsions qu'il avait produites sur la plage avec ses deux professeurs, il essaya de transférer cette force dans ses jambes, pas une grande impulsion comme tout à l'heure, quelque chose de plus maîtrisé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la puissance était toujours là. Il se mit en position devant la corde.

Au moment où ses adversaires arrivèrent, il libéra l'impulsion. Il courut sur les cordes aussi aisément que s'il courrait sur un sol plat. Il regardait droit devant lui, laissant le One For All faire le travail. Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva de l'autre côté et il continua de trottiner comme si de rien n'était.

Ochako et Momo, qui étaient arrivées à ce moment-là, furent scotchées de l'aisance avec laquelle Izuku se déplaçait sur les cordes. Lui qui avait eu tant de difficulté avec son alter, le maîtrisait presque. Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent à leur tour, devançant une bonne partie des premières années.

Après avoir couru quelques instants, Shouto arriva devant un champ de mines, encore quelques pas et il se faisait exploser le visage, ce qui aurait vraiment été dommage. Alors qu'il commençait la dernière étape, Bakugou le rejoignit assez vite, puisque ce dernier utilisait ses explosions pour se propulser. Alors que ce dernier allait le dépasser, Izuku les rejoignit, mais ce dernier fut déstabilisé en voyant Bakugou assez remonté contre Shouto, il perdit alors la puissance du One For All.

Il s'en rendit compte au moment où il marcha sur une petite mine qui voulait admirer son pied de plus près. L'explosion le renvoya un peu en arrière, le sonna mais il réussit tout de même à se relever et il recommença la marche.

Mais le problème était sa tête, elle tournait, empêchant Izuku de se concentrer convenablement, il voyait même sa chaussure en double. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ses vertiges cessèrent et il put à nouveau se concentrer pour faire appel à son alter. Concentra toute l'énergie disponible dans ses jambes et il se mit à faire un bond, un grand bond. Il passa au-dessus des têtes de Katsuki et Shouto qui le regardèrent les survoler, leurs bouches grandes ouverte.

Izuku atterrit au sol, mais pas de manière très gracieuse. Il tomba et roula sur lui-même, occasionnant une petite douleur dans ses jambes, un peu comme la douleur d'une crampe mais plus fort. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever et d'être le premier à la ligne d'arrivée.

Izuku avait franchi la ligne d'arrivée …. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était comme un rêve. Les yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche tombante, il avait la tête d'une personne ahurie, ce qui était le cas.

Ses autres camarades le rejoignirent, certains le félicitèrent comme Ochako ou Momo, d'autres ragèrent un peu (ou beaucoup) comme Katsuki ou Denki et puis certains s'en foutaient royalement, comme Shouto.

« LE VAINQUEUR DE CETTE PREMIERE EPREUVE EST UN ELEVE DE 2NDA, MIDORIYA IZUKU ! MAINTENANT JE VAIS DEMANDER AUX ELEVES DE SE RENDRE DANS LE STADE AFIN DE PRESENTER LA PROCHAINE PEREUVE »

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'entrée qui menait au stade. Izuku avança avec ses camarades tout en parlant de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils avaient tous hâte de connaître la prochaine épreuve. Ils étaient rassurés, toute la classe faisait partie des 42 candidats retenus pour la suite du tournoi.

Au même moment, du côté de Wild et All Might, ces derniers étaient étonnés de la rapidité d'Izuku concernant sa maîtrise du One For All. Même s'il l'avait très peu utilisé, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se blesser inutilement. Chose que féliciteront les deux professeurs lorsqu'ils le verront. Ils espéraient qu'il irait jusqu'en finale, au moins en quart de finale.

Retournons auprès de nos apprentis héros, qui attendaient avec impatience la prochaine épreuve, qui allait être annoncée par Midnight.

« Place à la deuxième épreuve des classes de secondes ! Les 42 candidats retenus joueront … »

« Les cavaliers ! »

Au moment où Midnight annonça qu'Izuku recevait 10 millions de points, étrangement, l'ambiance autour d'Izuku n'était plus la même. Tout le monde le regardait d'un air sombre, presque déterminé et en colère, ce qui rendait ses camarades effrayants.

Le fait qu'il soit la cible à abattre allait rendre encore plus dure la formation de son équipe, mais Midoriya avait déjà une vague idée des gens à qui demander de l'aide.

C'est-à-dire, Ochako, Hatsume et Fumikage. En espérant que ces derniers voudront bien coopérer avec lui, la cible N°1 du tournoi. Sinon, il allait en baver comme pas possible.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 finit ! J'espère que ce début de nouveau tome vous plait. **

**Je sais qu'il est court, mais vaut mieux s'arrêter plus tôt que de broder à l'infini. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. **

**A bientôt et gros bisous ! **


	3. Annonce

Annonce

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite tous mes vœux pour l'année 2020 et que l'inspiration soit toujours présente !

Je vous écris cette annonce pour vous dire que j'arrête d'écrire des fanfictions. Plusieurs raisons m'ont mené à cette décision.

Il y a peu je suis rentrée dans la vie active et j'ai eu pas mal de chamboulement dans ma vie, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus la même envie d'écrire qu'auparavant.

Je n'ai plus le temps à consacrer à cette activité.

Je n'ai plus la même inspiration.

Je pense aussi que c'est le fait d'être devenue une jeune adulte et que j'ai gagné de la maturité qui fait que mes envies changent et que j'ai envie de consacrer mon temps à mes autres passions qui ont été trop longtemps mise de côté.

J'espère que vous comprendrez mes raisons. Je parle uniquement de mes écrits, ça ne m'empêche pas de lire ce que vous écrivez.

En tout cas, merci à vous d'avoir lus mes histoires, de les avoir commentés. Vous êtes super.

Je vais supprimer que mon histoire sur My hero academia, mais je vais laisser « histoire de constellation ».

Gros bisous à tous, je vous écrirai des petites reviews de temps en temps !

Votre cher Valkyrie.


End file.
